


But, Baby, It's Cold Outside

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Lights, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is decorating his room for Christmas, and Derek doesn't understand why he's there. But when he tries to leave, Stiles stops him... with song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But, Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off this prompt by [salatrix](http://salatrix.tumblr.com) "If you’re still taking them, Stiles hanging christmas lights on his ceiling, and singing baby its cold outside to derek when he tries to go." and with [rebakitt3n's](http://rebakitt3n.tumblr.com) addition "but he doesn’t know all the words so makes shit up ‘don’t forget the wind chill factor’ and ‘if we were in England it would be celsius'".
> 
> This was cross-posted on Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/69623230010/but-baby-its-cold-outside)

“I don’t understand why I need to be here,” Derek says as he watches Stiles balance precariously on his desk chair to string Christmas lights above his desk, his computer playing Christmas music low in the background. “Unless it’s because you want me to tell you that you are an idiot and being incredibly unsafe. In which case, I’ve already done that, so my job here is done.”

“Harty har har. You could help me you know,” Stiles says as he bends down to reach the box of pushpins he left on his desk. Derek  _does not_  stare at his ass when he does.

“You didn’t ask me to help. You just said to come over.”

Stiles lets out an exasperated sigh and jumps down from his perch to get the next string of lights. “Fine, don’t help.”

“Fine.” Derek stands up from Stiles bed. “If you wanted help, you should have asked Scott.”

“I didn’t want help, and besides Scott is out with Isaac.”

Derek groans. “You’re not making any sense, Stiles. If you didn’t want help, then why did you ask me to come?”

“Because Scott was out with Isaac!”

Derek gives him a deadpan look. “I’m leaving.”

“No!” Stiles says as he rushes over. “I didn’t want to decorate by myself. It’s no fun Christmas decorating alone.”

“Why are you decorating your bedroom?”

“Because I like being festive!” Stiles snaps.

“Have fun being festive then. I’m going,” Derek says then pushes past Stiles toward the window.

Stiles runs in front of him and stands in front of the window, blocking it with his body.

“Move, Stiles.”

“But…” And then it’s like a light bulb goes off, and Stiles’s entire face brightens and he grins. “ _But, baby it’s cold outside_ ,” he starts singing.

“Uh, no it’s not.”

“ _Baby, it’s bad out there_ …”

“No, Stiles, it’s not. It’s California; it’s maybe sixty degrees out. It’s not even raining.”

“…  _I’ll hold your hands; they’re just like ice_ …,” Stiles sings and reaches out for Derek’s hands.

Derek of course lets him, but that doesn’t stop him from protesting, “No, they aren’t. I’m a werewolf. Higher body temperature…”

“…  _Beautiful, what’s your hurry_?”

“Uh, this is really embarrassing, and I can’t take it anymore?” Derek says while Stiles pulls on his arms to stop Derek from moving away from him.

Stiles continues singing, humming the tune in between the lines. “ _But, baby it’s cold outside.… Don’t forget the wind chill factor… If we were in England it’d be Celsius_ …”

Derek’s brow furrows. “I’m pretty sure those are not the lyrics. They don’t even rhyme.”

Stiles ignores him and keeps humming, pulling Derek in closer and sliding his hands up Derek’s arms. “… _Mind if I move in closer?_ ”

Derek’s breath hitches, and he shakes his head. He stares as Stiles shuffles closer to him and wraps his arms around his neck. Derek’s lips part slightly as he unconsciously licks them because Stiles is so close to him. Derek can feel his body heat, and he can’t pry his eyes away from Stiles’s lips.

“… _Gosh your lips look delicious_ …,” Stiles sings low and keeps humming.

“If I let you see if they are, will you  _please_  stop singing?”

Stiles stops humming and his eyes widen. Frantically he nods his head. “Yes, yes, oh my god, yes,” he breathes out before rushing forward to close the distance between him and smash their lips together.

It hurts at first, but Stiles pulls back a little and then it’s perfect. Derek curls his hands around Stiles’s hips and pulls him in tighter, tilts his head so it’s at a better angle. Stiles licks at Derek’s lips until he parts them, letting Stiles’s tongue into his mouth. Derek’s tongue slides against Stiles’s, and he moves one hand from Stiles’s hip to his back and up his shirt to rest on warm skin. Stiles’s hands move up into his hair, and he whimpers when Derek nips at his bottom lip.

Derek tilts back, breaking the kiss, and smiles at Stiles, who’s looking completely dazed.

“Your lips  _are_  delicious,” Stiles says, and Derek rolls his eyes.

He leans forward, nosing at Stiles’s neck and placing little kisses along his jawline. “There’s bound to be talk tomorrow,” Derek whispers into Stiles’s ear.

When Stiles doesn’t say anything, Derek pulls back to look at him again, only to find a face of confusion and guilt on Stiles. Derek sighs and shakes his head because he can’t believe he’s doing this.

“ _There’s bound to be talk tomorrow…_ ” he sings.

Dawning crosses over Stiles’s face and he grins. “ _Think of my lifelong sorrow_.”

“ _At least there will be plenty implied_ …” Derek sings as he shuffles Stiles backwards.

“ _If you caught pneumonia and died_ …” Stiles’s knees hit the edge of his bed, and he falls backwards on to it.

Derek smirks and then climbs up on top of the bed, hovering over Stiles. “ _I really can’t stay_ …”

With a loud voice, Stiles belts out, “ _Oh, but it’s cooooold outs—hh_ mmmmhmm.” But Derek presses his lips to Stiles’s before he can sing the last note.

Stiles’s room remains half decorated for the next hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello and fangirl with me on my [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com)


End file.
